


close shave

by lunarcorvid



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, The Rat Pack - Fandom
Genre: (shrug emoji), Facial Shaving, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, this is probably very inconsistent but oh well, this is so bad i stayed up way too late to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: After filming a skit for Colgate Comedy Hour, Dean decides to shave the rest of his face. Jerry wants to help.





	close shave

**Author's Note:**

> hey i entered another fandom guys
> 
> this story's based on a certain skit they did on cch and i knew i had to write this as soon as i saw it. enjoy!

That kid was going to be the death of him.

Dean was already struggling through the part with the "mirror." Both him and Jerry eventually gave up on trying to remain in sync with each other and instead attempting to ad-lib their way through that part, barely holding in their laughter.

Frankly, Dean was the one who started it, since he was the one who decided to flick shaving foam at Jerry with his razor. The kid just ran with it, and his quickness earned them roaring laughter from the audience.

By the time Dean got back to the dressing room, he was exhausted. He shrugged off his jacket and took off his tie and sat down in his chair, reaching up to undo the top button of his shirt.

Jerry showed up not long after Dean, taking his own jacket off as he walked in the door, giving Dean a grin.

"I think people are really gonna like this one, Paul." Jerry said as he loosened his tie.

Dean half-smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Don't see why they wouldn't. The studio audience seemed to get a big kick out of it."

"Yeah, that's true." Jerry said, turning back to Dean. "We probably could've rehearsed that bathroom part a little more."

Dean suppressed the urge to sigh. Jerry knew how he felt about rehearsing.

"But to be honest," Jerry continued. "I think with that one, it was better that we didn't."

Dean chuckled as he turned around to face his mirror. There were patches of uneven stubble along his jaw from only shaving one side hours earlier. He knew he couldn't leave the studio looking like that.

Jerry turned around to face Dean again when he got up from his chair. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Need to re-shave." Dean said.

"Right. I probably should, too."

"Jer, you can hardly grow peach fuzz." Dean teased.

Jerry feigned indignance, giving him an exaggerated pout.

Dean laughed. "Alright, alright. Give me a minute."

Dean left the room, returning five minutes later with a bowl of warm water, a tube of shaving foam, and a straight razor. He sat back down in his dressing room chair, lathering his face with the foam.

"Say, Jerry," Dean said. "You any good with a razor?"

"I guess." Jerry said, shrugging. "I don't really shave all that often. Hardly ever need to."

Dean smiled. "Maybe I can teach you a thing or two. Come here."

Jerry walked over to where Dean was sitting. "You're really letting me do this?"

"Don't worry pal, I'll talk you through it." Dean said. "No need to rush. Take your time."

Jerry nodded and picked up the straight razor, gently running his thumb along the blade. It was certainly sharp enough to get the job done. He dipped it in the water and got to work. Jerry debated leaving the spot where Dean had already shaved alone, but shaved it again so everything would grow back evenly. Dean simply closed his eyes and relaxed, letting him work.

"Am I doing okay?" Jerry asked.

"You're doing just fine." Dean said reassuringly.

Relieved, Jerry continued. He couldn't help but think about how peaceful Dean looked at that moment. He trusted Jerry completely. Neither of them could deny the intimacy of what they were doing. It sort of excited him. They hardly exchanged words, other than whispers of encouragement from Dean.

Yeah, Jerry thought as he dragged the razor up Dean's adam's apple, it felt nice to be trusted like this.

After a few more minutes, Jerry was done. He dried off Dean's face with a nearby towel and backed away. "So what do you think?" Jerry asked.

Dean gazed into the mirror and felt his face. "Not bad at all, Jer." He said, satisfied with his partner's handiwork. Jerry smiled triumphantly.

Dean stood up and turned around. "Want me to do yours?"

"Thought I could hardly grow peach fuzz." Jerry retorted. Dean laughed.

"Well, maybe I just wanna return the favor." Dean said.

Jerry smiled. "Sure," he said, "since you asked so nicely."

Dean gestured for him to sit down, and Jerry complied. Dean spread the shaving foam on his face and got to work.

Dean had clearly done this before. His hands were gentle as the blade swept across his skin. Jerry was pliant as he coaxed him to tip his head back.

"You're really good at this." Jerry said without really thinking. Dean chuckled.

"My dad's a barber, he taught me how to do this. Hold still, now." Dean said as he proceeded down to Jerry's neck. Jerry willed himself to relax as the blade crept up his throat to his jawline, then pulled away and started again an inch or so over. Dean pulled away for a moment.

"Sorry, that part just makes me kinda nervous, that's all." Jerry said.

"You've got nothing to worry about, kid." Dean replied. He rinsed the razor and continued.

It was easier to relax this time, Jerry noted. Maybe it was the way Dean affectionately called him "kid." Maybe it was the way Dean's thumb on his free hand idly rubbed back and forth over where it rested on his neck. Maybe it was Dean softly humming to himself the whole time. Jerry let his eyes fall shut as he listened to that sweet, crooning voice he'd grown so familiar with.

His eyes were still closed as Dean took the towel and wiped any spare bits of shaving cream off of Jerry's face.

"You falling asleep on me there, pally?" Dean teased. Jerry opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nah. That was...nice." Jerry said. Dean chuckled.

"Guess next time I'm gonna have to charge." Dean said. Dean looked down at Jerry's neck. "Jer, you still have some shaving cream on your neck."

Jerry reached up to wipe it off with his hand, but Dean beat him to it, crouching down in front of him and dabbing it away. He then looked up at Jerry, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Surely, both of them noticed that their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. Neither pulled away.

Jerry lunged forward before he could stop himself, kissing Dean square on the lips. Dean, the most suave and charming person he knew, flailed slightly in surprise, but soon laid his hands on Jerry's shoulders. Dean loosened up a bit as he kissed back, gently taking the lead.

Jerry melted into the kiss. No wonder every dame was after him, he thought. The guy's amazing at this. Dean was the first one to pull back. Jerry tensed instinctively. What would he say?

But Dean said nothing. Instead he kissed Jerry again, not rushing anything. He could feel Dean's hand gently stroking the hair on the back of his head. Jerry slid his arm over Dean's shoulder, resting his hand between his shoulder blades.

It went on like this for a while before they pulled away again.

"Christ, kid." Dean said. "If I'd known how shaving affected you, I'd have done this a lot sooner."

"It wasn't the shaving." Jerry said. "Just that it was you."

Dean could hardly hold back a smile. "We should probably get dressed, pal. There's a couple more skits to film."

Jerry nodded. Within minutes, they were both presentable and television-ready again. Dean walked out first. Jerry was about to follow when he felt an unfamiliar weight in his right pocket. He reached inside and took the item out. Jerry smiled.

It was a key to Dean's room at a nearby hotel.


End file.
